


What's Happening Now

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Elementary (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 时机这种东西是很奇妙的，琼恩与他萍水相逢，却遇见在对彼此都十分特殊的人生节点，哈利有时想起那一面之缘，心里好奇琼恩现状如何，也会为自己弄丢了那张字条深感遗憾。如今琼恩与他都历经生死考验，生活天翻地覆，有了各自的家庭和子女，在一间咖啡店偶然再会，不得不说是个奇迹。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 3





	What's Happening Now

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：哈利&琼恩友谊向，HP+基本演绎法的半个Xover，算是Traveling On的后续。最近看完了基演第七部，决定让他们再相遇一次，他们太好了。照旧，请大家忽略时间线和国家的问题。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

那对男女倾向对方，低声交谈了几句，离开座位径直朝他走来。哈利没有躲避，毕竟他现在不是傲罗波特，只是结束值班来喝下午茶。偶发事件逆转小组可能有不同看法，他们中的一些人觉得为了维护保密法，应该强制巫师在进入麻瓜世界时穿上带有麻瓜屏蔽咒的斗篷，哈利对此持相当大的保留意见。不过他们尽可能普及了防止魔法对周围电磁信号造成干扰的咒语，近些年麻瓜在这些方面的发展程度惊人，巫师也有所借鉴。

“我不认为你是专程来跟踪我们的，否则以你的水准来说，在我们进入这家店时能表现得更好一点。”哈利起身时男人连珠炮似地说，充分演绎了什么叫开门见山，“所以是我们碰巧进入这家店，导致你突然发现自己要观察的人就在眼前。而且我注意到你关注我搭档的程度更甚于我，所以——”

“等一等。”女人打断他，不甚确定地说：“我觉得我见过你，你是……哈利？如果我没记错，哈利·波特？”

“是的。”哈利点点头，“很高兴再次见到你，华生女士。”

男人用一种好奇狗狗似的动作看看女伴，又看看哈利。

“夏洛克，这是哈利，一位……从前的朋友。哈利，这是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我的搭档。我们作为顾问和警局一起工作。”琼恩介绍道，哈利和夏洛克握了手，男人握手的方式和力度给人一种彬彬有礼的感觉，怀疑的眼神则完全不。

“华生，当你说‘从前的朋友’——”

“这不是我前任，夏洛克，我上次见到哈利的时候他可能还没成年。”琼恩板着脸说，又给了哈利一个友善的眼神，“我猜的，毕竟我们没聊很久，你也没给我打电话。”

“我弄丢了你的字条。”哈利抱歉地说，他重新坐下来，琼恩和夏洛克也在他对面的位置落座，“当时我十七岁，那段时间状态不太好，买了手机之后我确实想打来着，但我再想起它的时候已经记不清具体把它弄到哪儿去了。”

华生宽容地笑笑，“很高兴看到你现在好多了。”

“你也是。”哈利真诚地说，“你又换了新工作？我记得当时你告诉我你要去做康戒陪护。”

“对，夏洛克是我的最后一个陪护对象。”琼恩说，夏洛克有点吃惊地瞟了她一眼，“他领我入行，我们就成为了另一种搭档。”

哈利点点头，夏洛克身上没有任何瘾君子的迹象，琼恩那时一定也出色地完成了自己的工作。

“你现在在做什么？”琼恩问。

“有点难解释。”哈利回答，任务模式下关于这个问题他对麻瓜能拿出很多套说辞，但他不想欺骗琼恩，而且直觉告诉他自己没可能骗过夏洛克，“你说你们跟警局一起工作？那么我们某种程度上可以算同行。”

琼恩略微扬起眉毛，跟夏洛克对视了一下，两人之间不言自明的默契显而易见。

“请别追问，我不想对你们说谎。”哈利说。

“就我和华生遇到的诸多神秘主义秘密部门工作人员来说，你是最坦诚的一个。”夏洛克评价道，他说话的节奏仍像是不需要喘气一样，“我承认这让我更好奇了，因为目前为止你的表现跟我们所知的安全部门都不符合。我可以肯定你带了武器，但暂时判断不出种类，这对我来说并不常见。”

“呃，”哈利眨眨眼，“令人印象深刻，我所在部门一定会想要招募你这样的人。”如果你不是麻瓜的话。

“你会惊讶于有多少个机构说过类似的话。”夏洛克毫不犹豫地说。

“友善点儿，夏洛克。”琼恩将短发拨到耳后，看向哈利的婚戒，她同意换话题了，“你结婚了。”

“有七年了。”哈利笑笑，“我已经有三个孩子了，真是难以置信，对吧？”

“是啊。”琼恩也笑了，“我也有了一个儿子，是领养的，他叫亚瑟。改天我们可以让孩子们互相认识。”

哈利点点头，即便琼恩看出了他的犹豫，也没有点破。

“你和你搭档进来的时候，我起初还以为你也结婚了。”哈利说，“不过后来我意识到不是这么回事。”

“显然，因为我和华生的互动没有性因素参与。”夏洛克说，哈利对这种语出惊人已经多少习惯了。

“不过我们是两个彼此相爱的人。”琼恩用一种报复性的口吻说，这肯定是某种梗，夏洛克瞪了她一眼，不高兴（更接近不好意思）地哑巴了。

“看得出来。”哈利忍了忍笑，以免更激怒夏洛克，“我真为你高兴，琼恩。”

“我也是。”琼恩说着，又拨了一下短发。

“你在……尝试新造型吗？”哈利问，反正在他们面前假装自己没看出琼恩戴着假发也没意思。

“不，我刚结束化疗，还在等我的真头发长成形。”琼恩平静地回答，哈利吃了一惊，“我去年诊断出癌症，有段时间的确挺难的，不过现在已经完全康复了。我们刚从警局出来，贝尔警监同意我们继续担任顾问。”

“那太好了。”哈利脱口道，琼恩的微笑更温暖了，他能感觉到夏洛克的态度也变友好了一些，他确实很关心琼恩。一时冲动，哈利掏出手机：“上次我弄丢了你的号码，琼恩，如果你还想保持联络……”

“当然。”琼恩拿出了自己的手机，她拨打哈利的电话时，夏洛克凑近看了一眼。

“这是我的个人电话。”琼恩大大方方地说，“我们住在褐石居，不难查到，如果遇到什么麻烦，我和夏洛克想必也能帮上忙。”

“好的。”哈利感激地说。

毕业后他很少在麻瓜世界停留，对癌症不太了解，但知道麻瓜都对这个词避如蛇蝎。时机这种东西是很奇妙的，琼恩与他萍水相逢，却遇见在对彼此都十分特殊的人生节点，哈利有时想起那一面之缘，心里好奇琼恩现状如何，也会为自己弄丢了那张字条深感遗憾。如今琼恩与他都历经生死考验，生活天翻地覆，有了各自的家庭和子女，在一间咖啡店偶然再会，不得不说是个奇迹。

一阵哔哔声，夏洛克抽出自己的手机看了一眼，“该走了，华生，你复工后的第一具尸体刚被发现。”

琼恩给了哈利一个遗憾的眼神，哈利耸耸肩。

“现在我们扯平啦。”他晃晃手机，“去忙吧，我们很快会再见的。”

“如果你想了解我和夏洛克这些年的工作，可以去看看我去年的新书，《福尔摩斯探案集》。”琼恩起身时说，哈利注意到夏洛克做了个不敢苟同的表情，“发给我地址，我的助理会给你寄一套。”

“你通过多年前的一次交流而不是它认出华生，是整件事里最奇怪的地方。”男人说，“我还以为畅销书作家华生家喻户晓呢。”

“他对‘大侦探福尔摩斯’有点障碍。”琼恩摇摇头，“其实我也觉得奇怪，不过上次见面我就知道你的生活方式与众不同。”

“谢谢，我会看的。”哈利说，“我保证以后向你们解释。”

目送琼恩和夏洛克离开咖啡厅，哈利带着那丝笑意坐下，考虑了一阵，决定拨通金妮的电话，告诉她自己结交了新朋友。

（全文完）


End file.
